


scars like wings

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body insecurity, Dealing With Trauma, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Mentions of Body Scars, Non-explicit mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: wheesa. omegaverse. omega!hyejin was assaulted when she was in a different company than alpha!wheein. a story about wheesa growing and healing before they debut with mamamoo.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	scars like wings

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)
> 
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, non-explicit mention of past rape, mentions of scars, body insecurity, dealing with trauma, and a woman with a penis
> 
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)
> 
> relationship between mamamoo’s wheein and hwasa
> 
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> I guess that’s all, please enjoy :)

scars like wings

**::**

for the ever awesome **varoro2**

**::**

_wheesa. omegaverse. omega!hyejin was assaulted when she was in a different company than alpha!wheein. a story about wheesa growing and healing before they debut with mamamoo._

**::**

_she conquered her demons and wore her scars like wings._

_—atticus_

**::**

She feels a little silly. Adjusting the collar of her shirt and wiping the non-existent creases on her dress pants.

_It’s just Hyejin,_ she scolds herself and yet, Wheein lifts her head up every time the door chimes, straining her neck over the people in the crowded café in an effort to see better.

It’s still not Hyejin, though. She continues fussing over her appearance through a spoon’s reflection. Not like it does so much on her appearance but Wheein chooses not to listen to that particular voice in her head.

It felt like weeks since they last saw each other and Wheein can’t blame either of them. Hyejin’s busy recording vocal guides for 4Minute and Wheein’s lined up in a debuting group.

The small-town confidence they had from the compliments of their friends and families growing thin audition after audition, rejection after rejection. At first, they were naïve enough to not do auditions where the other wasn’t accepted, but as like all people, they had a limit to the rejection they can take.

She misses her best friend, that’s for sure. The moment Hyejin murmured that she wants to become an idol all those years ago and looked at Wheein, deciding that _and you can, too, if you want to come with me_ , it was a whirlwind of happenings.

As soon as they graduated middle school, they both packed their bags and headed for Seoul, intent on auditioning hand in hand while doing well in a performance arts high school.

That was years ago.

Now, despite being in the same school, they’ve exhausted their luck and ended up in different classes, barely seeing each other with the conflicting schedules and their afterschool training—the dream of debuting together seems so impossible now. And it’s been _weeks_ since she last talked to the omega longer than just passing each other by in the hallway with a quick _hey!_ Or a side hug.

And it doesn’t help that _apparently_ , her attraction to her best friend doubles the more time they spent away from each other. Hence the maniac way Wheein’s harassing the poor silverware on the table.

The next time the door opens, it’s Hyejin. She takes a moment to breath in because _wow_. There’s nothing inherently different about Hyejin’s appearance, maybe a little thinner than the last time they saw each other, but she’s also wearing a large hoodie, swallowing her frame up and looking downright _adorable_ that has Wheein biting the inside of her cheek.

She sighs, allowing herself a second to let her chest expand fully at the adoration that filled up her insides.

The alpha bounds up to her best friend the moment she snaps out of it, curling her arms around slim waist and breathing in the familiar scent of the omega. It’s familiar but then there’s something acrid tickling her nose, something Wheein can’t place, haven’t realized that she’s whining low enough for just Hyejin to hear.

She pats Hyejin’s tummy, cushioned by the thick hoodie the younger woman’s wearing. “Missed you,” she confesses, breathing easier when the weird scent lessens, Hyejin melting firmly into her embrace as if she just realized that it’s Wheein in front of her.

_Weird_.

She orders some food for Hyejin, basking in the omega’s presence and familiarity. Hyejin tells her about her training, Wheein tells her about the group she’s currently in, the leader she swears resembles a hamster, and going off in conversational tangents ranging from _what if a chicken courted you_ (courtesy of Wheein) to _what if one of us aren’t here right now?_ (courtesy of Hyejin).

The last one left a weird taste on Wheein’s tongue, something about her best friend’s eyes betrays the emotion that Hyejin _has_ thought about it. Maybe excessively, even.

She feels something has shifted.

Starting with the way Hyejin flinches whenever Wheein touches accidentally and the omega’s attention is somewhere else. With the way she does a double take at every broad-shouldered alpha that comes in the café. With the way she can’t seem to sit still until Wheein tries to calm her down with her own scent.

_Weird._

**::**

She feels restless.

Peeking her head inside the open classroom door, Wheein catches the eyes of one of Hyejin’s classmates, mouthing a _where’s Hyejin_ , chuckling to herself when the guy points to a clear lump of the omega sleeping on top of her desk.

A smile unfortunately weaves its way on her mouth as she practically floats to Hyejin’s desk. She sets down a Tupperware, opening the lid a tad, and laughing as Hyejin rips her head off of the table and grab onto the offering.

“Here, dork,” Wheein hands her a fork, rummaging through her uniform for napkins and spray-on sanitizer. “What did I tell you about skipping meals?”

Hyejin blinks up at her innocently, Wheein rolling her eyes because _no,_ that is so not working on her. A little voice in the back of her head that sounds suspiciously like Hyejin’s screaming _lies!_

“I love you so much,” the simple phrase has Wheein stuttering, movements jerky as she tries to wipe the omega’s chin, crinkling her nose in disgust to disguise how much she wants that statement to be uttered in a completely different setting.

“Yeah, yeah,” she tries to wave it off, can’t help the smile on her face when Hyejin digs in some more.

“Is something up?” Hyejin asks, busily scraping the bottom of the container. “This is like, the fourth day in a row you brought me food.”

Wheein chokes on her own spit, the omega raising an eyebrow at her best friend’s weird behavior. “Why? Can’t I make sure you’re eating?”

Her eyes are fleeting, moving from one part of Hyejin’s face to fiddling with a napkin, tearing it into pieces and making a mess on Hyejin’s desk.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Is Wheein—?_

“Wheein-ah,” Hyejin starts, bowing her head to catch the alpha’s eyes. “Are you courting me?”

A lovely bloom starts from the bridge of Wheein’s nose, up towards the tips of her ears, down to the collar of her uniform. Hyejin has half a mind to tear into the ribbon just to see how far the flush spreads.

In the smallest voice she’s every heard from her best friend, Wheein says: “Is that alright?”

Hyejin feels like the floor gave up underneath her, the heavy weight of the hoodie she’s wearing not enough to block the view of her mind’s eye of what lies underneath. She wants to—oh how she _wants_ to say yes to Wheein.

But there’s the inevitability of Wheein leaving when she realizes what happened. Hyejin can’t take that rejection when the time comes. Sure, she’s already familiar with the feeling, not a stranger to pitying looks and a _hope you find a better suit for you_.

And there’s no better suit other than Wheein.

Hyejin barks out a laugh a tad bit too late, bitter and hysterical, hating the way Wheein’s demeanor crumbles, eyes reflecting the hurt.

She pulls them both out of the classroom, this is not a conversation she’ll want to have with other people around them. There’s a cleaning closet in the far corner of the third floor, a notorious making out spot for couples, but also coveted because of it’s thick walls that doesn’t allow any eavesdropping.

Hyejin paces as soon as Wheein comes through the door, head hanging low and shoulders hunched, leaning back against the door.

“You don’t—you’re not serious about that, Wheein.”  
  
Wheein, bless her soul, looks equal parts affronted and hurt. “What the fuck? Of course, I am!” And then her eyes soften, sad, and the way she bites the inside of her cheek making her dimple more prominent than before. “You—you don’t have to be afraid to say no to me, Hyejin-ah. Just say it and you won’t hear that from me again, will go back to how we were.”

It’s _unfair_. Telling Wheein no is the last thing she wants. She stops pacing, arms across herself, leaning on the shelf across from her best friend, a good space in between them. “There’s something wrong with me,” she says, Wheein straining her ears to hear properly. “There’s—you’ll change your mind when you knew.”

Wheein scoffs as if the idea is impossible, furrowing her brows as she looks the omega dead in the eye. “Nothing’s wrong with you.”

“You don’t know that.”

The alpha growls in frustration and Hyejin flinching at the sound. Wheein softens, eyes glassing and feeling like an idiot when a dull bulb goes off in her head, everything suddenly making sense. And hating the conclusion she figures out. Hyejin’s sudden reluctance to physical touches, her demeanor against broad-shoulders alphas, her sudden tendency to never be alone in a room without at least two groups of people.

“I’m sorry,” Wheein starts, splaying her palms against the cool metal of the door behind her instead of reaching for her best friend. “, sorry for not being around,” _when something happened,_ she wants to add, stopping herself. “But you should know that nothing’s wrong with you. Nor does that change what I want. I don’t want to tell you that I’ll fix this because there’s nothing to be fixed—you’re not broken. I want you before, I want you now, and I’ll want you every day.”

And she sounds so _sure_ of it, voice steady and unwavering. Hyejin sobs, realizing that the overflowing feeling from her heart had burst through her eyes, tears hot and clumping her eyelashes, slumping forward to the steady frame of Wheein and she just lets herself _be_.

She didn’t realize that she needed to hear the words Wheein said—a reassurance that she’s not broken, that she’s still someone worth loving—and maybe she shouldn’t be surprised. After all, Wheein’s always knew the exact words to say and the actions to do.

Like Wheein’s love was made just for her and she was made to love Wheein back.

**::**

There’s no noticeable shift in their friendship.

Wheein’s still a dork. Hyejin’s still, well, _Hyejin_. They try to meet up more, going on casual dates or giving commentary on the other’s progress in their training.

It’s so _easy_ to be with Wheein, like another half of her mind is on another person and just _knows_. Wheein blows her a kiss through the phone when she calls right before company evaluations, jittery with nerve and already expecting the worst.

It’s Wheein who meets up with her during the dead of the night when she fails, taking her to the riverside and spoon feeding her favorite ice cream. And she gives Hyejin a whiplash when with every bite, she mutters: _this bite is for the girl I like_ at one moment and then say _here comes the choo choo train_ at the next.

But without fail, Wheein always manages to say _I like you so much and I care for you_ without even opening her mouth.

Falling for her best friend doesn’t seem to be as disastrous as pop songs are making it seem.

**::**

_How do you two get along so well?_

Is always the first question when people realize that Wheein is best friends with Hyejin. The omega’s too headstrong, assertive, knows what she likes and doesn’t, never hesitates to call people out on their bullshit.

But then they go _ah, I see_ when they also get to know Wheein. Docile by nature, not one to partake in pissing contests most alphas are content to do whenever and wherever, a follower rather than a leader, doesn’t try to force anyone’s attention on her.

Hyejin’s always been that way, the memory always a fond one to Wheein. An omega sauntering up to her desk and confessing love at first sight. It’s always Hyejin dragging Wheein around, the alpha pliantly going.

She whines sometimes but a simple bat of Hyejin’s eyelashes has her grumbling in agreement even if it meant skipping school to sing to the vast ocean, sand burning the soles of their feet, and parents waiting to whoop their ass because of the school snitching them.

Wheein prefers Hyejin that way.

Prefers the loud and boisterous Hyejin than the one who Wheein met in the café all those months ago. That Hyejin was reserved, sharp flinches and an even sharper tongue, buried under long sleeved tees and thick hoodies, the thick scent of her fear—Wheein realizes after their confrontation in the cleaning closet—always gripping tightly at Wheein’s heart.

Between the two of them, Hyejin’s the one who always initiates physical touches, the one hugs Wheein to hard when they would part ways, always the one who presses a kiss to Wheein’s flaming cheeks. And Wheein’s okay with the easy intimacy taken away from them.

It’s a process and the only thing that matters is she still has Hyejin.

**::**

Maybe the universe is trying to make it up to Hyejin because as soon as Wheein’s supposed to be debuting group gets disbanded and Hyejin leaves her company, they get picked up _together_ and signed by the end of the month.

Being in different classes at school doesn’t suck as much, knowing that Wheein will always be waiting for her outside her classroom and holding each other’s hands all the way to the company, whining about blisters in their toes and trying to one-up each other in performances.

They work so well together, pushing each other to breaking limits and their CEO rewards their efforts with showing them ropes. It’s the best time of Hyejin’s life yet.

But then their company signs an alpha, Kim Yongsun, older than them.

Hyejin’s sure the older woman hates her; no doubt has never met an omega that isn’t easily swayed with a strong voice and a firm look. Hyejin’s also sure Wheein hates the older alpha because of it, but can’t help her instincts to seek approval from an older alpha.

And Hyejin prides in herself as rarely being jealous, not batting an eye when they’re out together and a couple of people turn their head to do a doubletake at her best friend, puberty certainly bringing out the best of her.

Moon Byulyi seems to be an exception.

The beta is touchy with Wheein in that easy grace that seems to exude from her limbs. Always has an arm slung around Wheien’s shoulders, always pinches cheeks red, always ruffles the alpha’s hair. And it pushes all the wrong buttons of Hyejin.

Plus, the four of them is going to debut together.

It’s in the form of eating meat and drinking—much to Yongsun’s chagrin because she still thinks the other two are babies—that they bond together, a tentative sort of friendship eased with the thought of spending more years together. Better to start getting along, then.

**::**

The last thing Wheein wants is to pressure Hyejin.

It’s so hard when Hyejin’s touch lingers against her collarbones, eyes searing through the mirror as they practice, lips lingering against her cheeks more than usual. Wheein never initiates anything apart from hand holding and an occasional side hug.

They were on a date when it happens.

It’s dark outside, Seoul’s reflection against the river a pretty sight. Wheein goes on a tangent of wanting to get a tattoo when Hyejin’s hands slid against the skin of her jaw, cradling her gently, and pressing lips against hers.

Wheein’s not that superstitious but after _years_ and they somehow ended up signed in the same company together, _their_ career now having a starting line right in front of them, _together_ , she wholly believes in destiny.

Their breaths are hot, intermingled, and inexperienced. And when Wheein opens her eyes, Hyejin’s smiling at her so _beautifully_ that she couldn’t stop in time as she topples over the omega, a hot searing kiss in between the two of them, panicking when Hyejin _whimpers_. And not the sexy kind.

“Shit, shit, fuck,” curses fall from Wheein’s lips, backing up on the grass until she’s sure Hyejin won’t feel crowded, tugging at her hair furiously because _how can I get carried away_. “Hyejin-ah, I’m sorry.”

Hyejin’s sitting upright, knees to her chest, holding them and _she’s not looking at me_. “It’s not your fault.”

Maybe it’s the frustration at herself, maybe at the bastard that did this to Hyejin, and Wheein really needs to invest in a brain-to-mouth filter the moment she asks: “Who’s then?’

The omega flinches, the pain in her eyes evident and Wheein pulls at her hair as she backtracks. “I’m sorry, that was a bitch question.” She sighs, just wanting to rewind the time when Hyejin still a warm body pressed to her side and she hasn’t said any of those words or did what she did.

“He’s gone now.”

Wheein’s entire body _aches_. “You didn’t have to answer that.”

Hyejin looks at her in the eyes, the fear there replaced with a silent fury. “No,” she says, the word so sharp that Wheein doesn’t dare to look away. “I need to say it out loud. He’s not here anymore, he can’t get to me, you’re here, and I shouldn’t be scared all the time.”

“You don’t have to force yourself to be okay, Hyejin.”

The omega just shrugs. “I’m not forcing anything.” She opens her arms, coaxing Wheein back to her side. “I just need to accept that some bad things are gone now and it doesn’t justify to push away the good things.”

Hyejin forgives her, Wheein falls a little bit more in love, and with every bad thing and good thing, Wheein’s most thankful that she still has her Hyejin.

**::**

Wheein feels out of place.

She’s at the local hospital, Hyejin’s hand in hers, the omega signing forms with the other. She sweats at the weird look the nurse is giving her.

“Can I help you?” He asks, obviously skeptic at how Hyejin’s filling up a form for a heat room and she’s holding hands with Wheein who’s clearly an alpha.

“I’m, uh, just dropping her off.” She stutters lamely, Hyejin chuckling even as her hair’s making a curtain around her face. Wheein, being the whipped bastard that she is, gather’s the omega’s hair and drapes it over a lone shoulder.

The nurse doesn’t seem convinced. “You can’t go inside heat rooms,” he says, stern eyes as if one look away and Wheein will slip inside the room with Hyejin.

“I know, sir,” she mutters, aiming to make herself look smaller.

Hyejin finishes signing, the nurse telling her to _follow me_ and Wheein’s thought that was her cue to go but the other woman just tugs her along.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Hyejin says, one step already inside of the room and Wheein clamors to take her jacket off, pressing it at the middle of the omega’s chest.

“In case you need some help,” Wheein blushes through the statement, the underlying intention that she wants _her_ scent to be near Hyejin during the omega’s heat making the hallway ten times hotter.

Hyejin just smirks, presses a firm kiss in the middle of Wheein’ lips, and whispers: _I’ll be thinking of you_.

The nurse doesn’t leave until Wheein drags her feet away from the door, following Wheein so he’s sure she doesn’t turn and make a run for it.

No, Wheein goes to the waiting lobby, bringing out her sketchbook and a pencil, and she starts drawing.

After forming some sort of tentative friendship with the nurse, seeing as there are no other people around, and the nurse looks like he’s also bored out of his mind, he agrees when Wheein asks if he can take her sketch to Hyejin when he drops off food for her.

When she scents the paper subtly after tearing it from the sketchbook, the nurse just laughs, reassures her that he’ll give it and shoos Wheein with a _better go and draw another one_.

Hyejin reunites with Wheein three days later, the alpha spending most of her time in the hospital when she’s not sleeping, the omega looking deliciously flushed and wearing the jacket Wheein gave her.

“I loved the drawings.”  
  
Wheein’s heart _soars_.

**::**

To say that they’re busy is an understatement.

Their group name has already been decided as MAMAMOO and they’re supposed to debut in a few months. With the hectic schedules and the last-minute training they’re doing, Wheein’s not all that surprise that no on knows that it’s her birthday.

She’s pretty sure the unnies doesn’t know that it’s her birthday, sure that Hyejin _definitely_ remembers but apart from the good morning text from the omega, there’s not even a peep of acknowledgement from her that she remembered.

Speaking of which, Hyejin’s also busy all day with the CEO, both holed up in the recording booth with a couple more people as Hyejin does revisions of a song she wrote.

Okay, so maybe Wheein is a _little_ bit disappointed but she really can’t blame Hyejin.

So, here she is, the day already coming to an end and their training’s done for the day, the unnies lounging with her lazily in the dance studio.

They’re having a conversation and Wheein’s really not in the mood so she has her earphones plugged in when Byulyi tugs it, Wheein turning to the two older women in question.

“Don’t you agree?” Byulyi asks.

“I wasn’t listening to your conversation. What’s up?”

“About kicking Hyejin out of the group.”  
  
Wheein laughs, incredulity coloring her face because there’s no _way_ she heard that right.

It’s Yongsun who says: “We’re serious, Wheein.”

She stops laughing, anger rising inside of her so fast that she doesn’t realize she’s holding her earbuds so tightly until she hears the plastic crinkle. “You’re joking,” it’s not a question, the first time she’s using her alpha intimidation to incite a challenge.

“Think about it more clearly, Wheein. She’s throws off our balance, doesn’t fit in.” Yongsun lists off like she’s just talking about the weather. “MAMAMOO can thrive with just us three. Our CEO even said so.”

“Hey, if this is a joke, it’s not funny.”

Yongsun meets the challenge in her eyes. “Grow up, I’m telling the truth. Besides, I’m the leader, right? I can kick her out, no problem.”

Wheein’s never been so livid in her life, breath coming out harshly as she tries to restrain herself from doing something stupid like punching the smug smirk right off of Yongun’s face.

“If you kick her out, consider me gone, too.”

It’s clearly not what Yongun expects, her face wiped clean of expression and replaced with _awe?_

The lights turn off and then the door opens and in comes Hyejin, a silly party hat on top of her hair, a cake jostled violently with the omega’s erratic dance moves, and Wheein watches the way Byulyi and Yongsun slither behind the youngest, clapping their hands and also singing happy birthday.

“Happy birthday to you!”

It’s such a rollercoaster of emotions that Hyejin grows worried at the unmoving Wheein, looking back at Yongsun to see the sheepish and guilty emotion on their leader’s face.

“Okay, I was imagining more of a _yay_ and a party atmosphere than this one.” Hyejin says, pushing the cake to Wheein direction until the alpha catches it with her hands and Hyejin whirls around, hands on her hips, and looking at the oldest seriously. “I know I said to create a diversion but what _exactly_ did you tell her?”

Byulyi threw Yongsun under the bus.

It was a mess of apologies and reassurances from their CEO that _yes, Wheein, I’m not kicking your girlfriend out_ and Yongsun taking one for the team and letting Wheein decorate her face with icings until the birthday girl’s laughing hard, clutching her stomach.

They shake hands, apologies are said, and everyone parties in the dance studio with the cake and a few boxes of pizza.

Hyejin bumps her hips with Wheein’s pressing a kiss to the alpha’s cheek. “We already recorded the song and the album is almost finished, I’m too great to get fired, you know?” Wheein swats at her playfully, pouting until Hyejin kisses her chastely. “Hey, smell me.”

Wheein furrows her brows, but subtly presses her nose at the omega’s neck, knees buckling at the scent. “You’re pre-heat.” She smells sweeter this time around, if that’s even possible.

Hyejin smirks. “I already got train tickets for a ride back home, your mom’s letting us use your house since she’ll visit your grandparents anyway.” Gears are turning in Wheein’s head, not processing quickly for Hyejin’s tastes so she whispers: “We leave tonight.”

_That_ seems to convey her intentions to the alpha well because the next moment, Wheein’s dragging her out of the room and yelling a _we’re going now, nobody bother us!_

Hyejin just laughs.

**::**

Wheein’s fingers are shaking by the time they made it to her childhood bedroom, silently praising her mom for letting Hyejin use her home for basically a sexual escapade and not leaving a speck of dust in her sheets.

It’s all fast limbs as they deposit their bags by the door, lips meeting each other in a graceless dance as they take off their clothes. Hyejin keeps the lights off and it isn’t like they need it to navigate around Wheein’s room, childhood days of coming over each other’s houses made them grow a sixth sense with the furniture placement.

The bed dips as Hyejin sits on the edge, lips blazing a trail to Wheein’s neck, the alpha’s scent spicy and soft that it tingles her nose enough that she doesn’t get scared about whoever’s on top of her. It’s all Wheein; from the way the alpha’s legs somehow gets tangled in her pants, from the way her hands are reverent as they map their way up, from the way she kisses Hyejin deep into the bed and tells her _I love you so much_.

Hyejin pulls Wheein on top of her hands exploring a smooth back and a moan escaping her throat, back arching as Wheein sucks at sensitive skin at the valley of her breasts.

“No need for foreplay,” she pants out, reaching to a box she knows is in the middle drawer of Wheein’s nightstand, a supposedly gag gift from her grandfather when she presented as an alpha, and fishing for a foil.

“Do you want me to put it on?” Wheein asks, arms shaking from keeping her form from touching Hyejin and crushing the woman underneath her. A kiss is pressed on her neck, a hand pushing Wheein away from Hyejin as the omega sits up.

Moonlight spills from the thin curtains, enough for Wheein to see the way Hyejin bites her lips in concentration, the little _ha!_ of victory as the she tears the foil successfully. Her whole body shudders as Hyejin takes her length in her hand, pumping slowly, tracing the leaking head with her thumb, and down again/

“Holy shit,” Wheein moans through clenched teeth, having half a brain to wrap her hand around Hyejin’s showing her the pace and just _how_ to let her thumb catch at the sensitive skin beneath where the head and the shaft meets. “So good.”

Every upstroke Hyejin does elicits a whimper from Wheein and in turn, the sound tugs at Hyejin’s inside until she’s clenching down on nothing, slick leaking out of her.

Hyejin leans forward, dropping her body in the space between Wheein’s outstretched legs and watches the silhouette of the woman in front of her shifting and moving, legs unsteady, fingers clenching the sheets under her like she can’t be still for more than a moment.

“You gotta stop,” Wheein grits out between her teeth.

Hyejin immediately sits back up. “Why? Did I hurt you?”

A forehead is pressed against hers, Wheein’s harsh breaths paints her lips. “’m already close.”

  
She laughs, kissing the pout away from Wheein’s lips. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Want it together,” the alpha insists, taking the discarded foil and slipping in on her before Hyejin touches her again. “How do you want to do this?”

“Oh my god, you dork,” Hyejin pushes at Wheein’s shoulder until the alpha’s on her back. “I want it like this, though, this fine?”

Wheein snorts, spreading her arms as if a _come at me_ gesture. “Of course, you’d want to be on top.”

Hyejin rolls her eyes, the alpha growing quiet as she takes her cock in hand, lining up against Hyejin’s fluttering entrance.

There’s a moment where everything stops. There’s no sound from the outside, both of them looking at each other despite the darkness, and then Hyejin sinks her hips down.

Wheein curses, thrashing her head left and right, before sitting up to press kisses to Hyejin’s shoulders and to the tips of her breasts.

They move slowly, together, the other following when one goes. Hyejin still on top of Wheein when a thumb collides with the sensitive point of her clit, nails digging into Wheein’s shoulders because _goodness_ , _who taught her that?_

It’s a little clumsy, jerky movements aiding the building passion, and Wheein keeps on chanting _Hyejin Hyejin Hyejin_ again and again, hips stuttering as she loses control and Hyejin goes along for the ride, hands planted at the center of Wheein’s chest as she _rides_.

A forceful little flick of Wheein’s thumb against her clit has Hyejin crumpling forward, the intensity of her orgasm washes over her form, shaking her body, ears ringing until she hears Wheein moan femininely, thrusting up at her with such force that has Hyejin _sobbing_ at how good it was.

The sun rises by the time they’re done, still riding the high of their first time, Wheein tracing shapes on Hyejin’s back as the omega is satisfied on lying on top of her, breathing deeply and on her way to a satisfied sleep.

“Best birthday ever.”

Hyejin snorts awake, slapping the skin of Wheein’s stomach and presses a kiss to the alpha’s chin.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, the sun and the universe a witness to their love.

**::**

end

**::**

thank you to the ever wonderful **varoro2**

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
